Duelo en Giran
by Pvt.Frostbite
Summary: No tiene descripcion posible, simplemente leela
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta dedicada a la gente que ha estado a mi lado esta semana aunque haya sido poco tiempo.

* * *

Habían pasado 5 años desde el día en que se dijeron adiós, los mismos 5 años que duro la guerra entre los dos mayores territorios conocidos, Aden, capital del imperio y Giran una ciudad que la superaba ampliamente en población y quería ser la capital. 

Durante este tiempo Huor, un consumado Ghost Hunter había estado en el frente, librando batallas día tras día mientras alimentaba la esperanza de volver junto a su amada Merenwen.

Pero después de todo lo ocurrido por fin llego el día, la expedición de Huor volvía a Giran y por fin podría reencontrarse con su amada.

Entro en Giran gritando como un loco y corriendo por todas partes buscando a su amada pero, al llegar a su casa le dijeron que el duque la había llamado para tratar un asunto de gran importancia. Pacientemente Huor se sentó a esperar pero pasaban las horas y ella no volvía lo que le hizo sospechar que algo podía andar mal.

Se levanto y, sin siquiera pasar a quitarse su Theca Leather se colgó su Akat al hombro, su Dark Screamer en la mano y partió hacia el castillo.

Una vez allí los guardias le negaron el acceso por "orden del duque" un poderoso archimago conocido como Valandil famoso por su gran habilidad con los hechizos de fuego.

Esto irrito a Huor que en vez de lanzarse al ataque hizo uso de su entrenamiento y se infiltro en el castillo sin ser visto.

Una vez dentro se dirigió al salón del trono donde encontró a Merewen y Valandil besándose apasionadamente y, sin decir una palabra escribió un mensaje en un pedazo de tela, lo enrollo en torno a una flecha, la monto en el arco y la clavo en el brazo izquierdo del trono.

Al sentir la flecha clavarse Valandil se sobresalto, grito unas ordenes y en unos instantes el castillo se lleno de guardias dispuestos a aniquilar al ejecutor de semejante fechoría, mientras él leía la nota.

Era una cita para un duelo a muerte en la que no constaba el nombre del retador.

Según la ley estaba obligado a aceptarlo así que al día siguiente se vistió con su Demon Robe, empuño su Demon Staff, cogió un escudo y salió al lugar del encuentro acompañado por Merenwen(que ignoraba que Huor había vuelto)

Una vez allí pregunto quien era el que le había retado y Huor revelo su presencia. Merenwen fue hacia el pero él la rechazo con un movimiento del brazo. En ese momento Valandil comprendió la verdad y rojo de ira lanzo una bola de fuego sobre Huor.

Ágilmente la esquivo al tiempo que lanzaba dos flechas simultáneamente. Valandil alzo el escudo para detenerlas pero la primera destruyó el escudo y la segunda se le clavo en el hombro, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

En un instante de aturdimiento de Huor, Valandil le tiro otra bola de fuego que lo derribo, tras esperar un tiempo y no ver señales de vida pensó que había ganado y se giro hacia la multitud.

En ese momento alguien gritó "¡Valandil, detrás de ti!". Sin tiempo de reaccionar sintió una aguda punzada en la espalda y cayo al suelo que empezó a teñirse de un color rojo como la sangre, la flecha de Huor le había alcanzado en el corazón.

Como vencedor del duelo ahora era él el duque de Giran y, al acercarse Merenwen a ayudarle la dijo "Vi lo que hicisteis en el salón del trono y es algo que jamás te perdonare" Con el corazón roto en mil pedazos Huor se despidió de Merenwen para siempre y se fue a reinar a su castillo.

Fue uno de los mejores gobernantes de la historia de Giran pero aquellos que le conocían decían que desde ese día no volvió a ser el mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasados varios años finalizo la guerra y la ciudad de Giran se convirtió en capital del imperio pero, a pesar de todo, había algo que seguía faltando en la vida de Huor.

No podía perdonarla por lo que había pasado pero tampoco quería alejarla de su lado así que una noche de luna llena se levanto y, sin decir nada a nadie se enfundo en su Dark Crystal, ensillo un caballo y salió en busca de Merenwen.

Recorrió todas las tierras del imperio arriesgando muchas veces su vida y logrando fama bajo una falsa identidad.

Tras meses de búsqueda llego al pueblo de Goddard y vio un cartel de "Se busca" con una foto de Merenwen, aunque él la reconoció por el nombre mas que por la foto.

Basándose en su instinto y en sus ya oxidadas habilidades, Huor fue a donde sabia que estaría, la forja de los Dioses, hogar del mítico dragón Valakas.

Lo que vio al llegar allí le helo la sangre en las venas. El cuerpo de su amada estaba cubierto de heridas relativamente recientes.

Sin pensar en otra cosa que en salvarla bajo rápidamente hasta donde ella estaba, corto las cuerdas que la mantenían presa y cargo con ella hacia el pueblo.

A mitad de camino una cuadrilla de guardias le cortaron el paso y le dijeron que ayudar a una fugitiva suponía la muerte.

Al oír estas palabras Huor la dejo en el suelo y, antes de que los guardias pudieran desenvainar sus espadas, acabo con ellos.

Al buscar entre sus cuerpos encontró unas pócimas que le permitieron curar a Merenwen.

Una vez estuvo recuperada se arrodillo ante ella y le pidió disculpas por lo que había hecho a lo que ella respondió que también le había estado buscando aunque no hubiese salido bien.

Felices de volver a estar juntos subieron al caballo y partieron al galope hacia giran perdiéndose entre la bruma de aquella noche.

* * *

Esta parte esta dedicada a la fuente de inspiracion de esta historia.

Mucho es lo que te debo y algun dia te lo devolvere, no lo dudes


End file.
